The Future of the Neo Rider and the Demon Princess
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Where did Yuji and Rina go after their wedding. His time. See what their lives are like together, 90 years in the future.


**Sakakino City: Year 2099**

This was the time that Yuji came from. As the great-grandson of the legendary Kamen Rider Ifrit the First, Yuji inherited both his name (his full name was Ryuji Hasuma Katsura II) and his train, the DynoLiner (which was now known as the Neo-DynoLiner after being modified and upgraded). His secret identity was known as Kamen Rider Neo-Ifrit.

Yuji first became a Kamen Rider a year prior when the Imagin made a return, threatening his own time. That was when his grandmother gave him something which would unlock a family secret. She gave him the Ifrit Pass and with it he summoned the DynoLiner and also became Kamen Rider Neo-Ifrit in order to stop the Imagin. After defeating the Imagin, he knew he needed to do what his great-grandfather, the original Ifrit, had done before and become the protector of his timeline as well as the alternate timelines which existed in the Multiverse. He swore to fight against evil and become one of the Multiverse's defenders. He had faced many monsters like the Imagin. The Heartless and Nobodies were a huge threat as well. Though they were different, they posed a similar danger to innocent lives and needed to be stopped. Though he had no Keyblade, he had powerful weapons and also allies.

Desperado, the Cactus Imagin, was his first Imagin partner. He was a gunslinger and an expert marksman. However, he was always scheming on how to make money and often dragged Yuji into his schemes. He was greedy and loved money. However, he was also loyal to Yuji and would fight by his side when called.

Mage, the Wizard Imagin, was his second Imagin partner. He was capable of performing magic and often gives advice to Yuji. He and Desperado don't always get along due to their conflicting personalities. Mage always tries his best to stop Desperado from cooking his schemes since Yuji would end up as a victim as well.

Yuji's Rider System had also been modified since he first met his great-grandfather. At first it utilized the same system Ifrit had used originally before he changed his pass to match the Z-Decks of the Zodiac Knights. He used Advent Tickets that allow him to summon weapons and to execute his signature finishing moves. The tickets were slotted into an arm-mounted device known as the Neo-Scanner which was equipped to his left forearm.

Yuji was trained in the martial arts by none other than Ryuki Hasuma. He had traveled through time and space to meet him and learnt the ways of the Hasuma Style of Kempo. Also, it was through Ryuki that he learnt of his Elemental Ki. Yuji could control and manipulate earth, using it as a great offence and defence.

Yuji had traveled to his great-grandparents' time in order to chase after an Imagin and ended up meeting with them. He also met with her, the girl of his dreams. He finally met Rina again. He had saved her world from the Heartless but had to leave to heal and recuperate, not to mention have repairs done on the Neo-DynoLiner. When he went back to find her, he found out she was gone. That got him depressed but then he found happiness again when he found her and revealed himself to be the legendary hero who'd saved her world.

And now, here they were, married and living in his apartment. Rina had voiced out her intentions of finishing high school and while she had left Sakakino High in 2009, that didn't mean she would leave school. Instead, she had followed Yuji and enrolled in Sakakino High in 2099, becoming his classmate instead of an upperclassman. When the rest of the student body saw Yuji enter the school with the beautiful princess at his side, he got many envious glares. The girls were also staring at Rina with a bit of jealousy due to her unearthly beauty but she quickly became popular and well-liked. Sure, she was a bit arrogant but she had a good heart. Yuji loved her dearly and would never let her go. Sure, a few of the male students tried to get in-between them and even tried to force them apart, but Yuji showed them how bad of an idea that was. After a few fights they finally got the message that Rina was off limits.

Rina had gotten used to living in the late 21st Century. Of course she was glad that not much had changed in the last 90 years. It was just like how it had been 90 years ago, except that Sakakino City had become a huge metropolis. It was bigger than her own kingdom, in fact.

Rina had also met Yuji's parents, who apparently knew that their son was a Kamen Rider. They were proud of what he'd done in the past. His grandmother, Kohana, was also proud of her grandson. It was through his efforts and the efforts of the other Kamen Riders that their world was safe and sound. They were shocked and Yuji's mother actually fainted after finding out that Yuji was married and to a princess no less. Rina planned to introduce them to her father someday.

She had celebrated Christmas with them and now it was New Year's Eve. When the clock struck midnight, it would be the first day of the New Year. It would soon become January 1st, 2100, and the dawn of a new century.

* * *

"You're making me late, Imagin!" snarled Neo-Ifrit as he struck at the Rabbit Imagin who'd dared to cause trouble in his city. He though he was done dealing with them but he was wrong. Then again, Imagin were notoriously persistant and obsessed with their ultimate goal. They would not stop until they altered time to suit their fancy thus creating a world of their own while sacrificing the original world. This was Neo-Ifrit's duty. Like his great-grandfather had done before he would defend his world and time from the Imagin.

He was fighting the Imagin atop the clocktower of a building and was winning. Sparks flew as his sword struck the Rabbit Imagin repeatedly. He was already running late so he had to make this quick. He drew a ticket from his belt and slipped it inside the reader mounted on his left forearm.

"**FULL CHARGE!**" the reader announced and an energy charge surged through his weapon, one of the NeoGashers. Its blade glowed with power and with a single downward swing he sliced the Imagin through. The Rabbit Imagin let out an anguished shout before exploding.

He sheathed his weapon and waited for his ride. On cue, the Neo-DynoLiner appeared and roared past, picking him up and taking him back towards his home.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Rina asked as she posed in her kimono. It was midnight blue, like her hair, but she was wearing it loose so it slipped off her shoulders and revealed her cleavage and the face that she wore no bra. Her obi's knot was also tied in the front. She sat on the bed in a seductive pose, revealing her horns and tail. She looked just like a seductress as she revealed one of her legs and smiled sultrily at him.

Yuji had to slap himself and remind himself again and again that this was no dream and that this was real. This girl before him was his wife and also a total vixen in bed. She just looked incredibly sexy right now. His body heat rose and his pants felt tight. "Ri…Rina…" he stammered. "You look…nice."

"Aw…and I thought I looked sexy," she pouted. That pout on her just upped her cuteness by several points. "Now, let's celebrate the New Year, together, in bed."

Yuji began to strip off his clothes as he stumbled to the bed. Rina giggled as he tripped and fell forward with his face on the mattress. She then pulled him onto the bed and helped take the rest of his clothes off, leaving him in his boxers. He climbed on top of her and smiled down at her. "I love you," he said as he kissed her neck and shoulder, making her moan.

"I love you too…" she managed to utter before he started to slowly undress her. She was his and he was hers…now and forever.

When they came together, the clock had struck midnight.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Short, but a good description/summary of Rina and Yuji's life together, wouldn't you say?


End file.
